walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Boarding School Survivors (Video Game)
'Boarding School Survivors '''are a group of survivors and the main characters of Telltale Games' ''The Walking Dead: Season Four. They were led by Marlon until his death when Violet was made de-facto leader and later Clementine turned into leader of this group. Pre-Apocalypse This group's survivors (except Clementine and AJ) were students of a boarding school. Many of the children were sent to this school because of their troubling nature. Post-Apocalypse After the apocalypse began, all but one of the adults fled from the school, leaving the children in the position of power, having to fend for themselves. Over the next few years, the schools survivor number dwindled due to the harshness of the new world including the kidnapping of two sisters. By the start of "Done Running", there's only 11 remaining children living within the school. Season 4 "Done Running" After Clementine and AJ's car accident, Marlon drags Clementine and AJ out of their car and takes them to the boarding school. Later, Clementine wakes up in the school and first sees Tennessee, then Marlon. Marlon introduces her to the school which he leads, telling her then to find AJ inside. Here Clementine first sees Ruby and Louis who have both been looking after AJ. Once they walk outside, the duo see Violet and Willy who are watching from the guard post. Clementine is quickly thrusted into action though when a hunter team is close to entering the school but is blocked by a large amount of walkers. Clementine is able to show her survival skills off to her new peers and manages to save Aasim from possible death, repelling the walker attack in the process. At night, the two socialise with the group before food is ready, meeting Omar the chef and Mitch, also getting to know everyone else slightly better. In particular, Violet tells Clementine and AJ about the two graves belonging to Minerva and Sophie who were lost around a year ago although no bodies were buried. After dinner,AJ and Tennesse bond over drawings and the "grown-ups" play a game of cards so they are able to get to know Clementine but also reveal interesting stories about themselves. Afterwards, Clementine and AJ go to their room when Violet knocks on their door, asking for a box of pens. In the morning, the duo go to Marlon's office where Clementine is introduced to Rosie. Despite brief hesitation, Clementine grows to like Rosie. Marlon then explains that the food situation is becoming more difficult by the day and that he would like Clementine and AJ to either help Brody and Violet with fishing or Aasim and Louis with hunting, giving Clementine the choice. 'Fishing with Brody and Violet: '''Clementine and AJ walk along with Brody and Violet towards the Fishing Cabin talking about aspirations. There is an obvious friction between Brody and Violet. Once they enter the Cabin, Clementine and AJ look around and eventually find spears to fish with. Fishing, Violet explains how Brody frustrates her frequently but Clementine realises her feelings for Sophie and Minerva are uncontrolled and blames Brody for them being kidnapped. Clementine pushes for her to reconnect with Brody and talk to her about their issues. As the four walk to find Aasim and Louis they come across a sabotaged snare initiating Violet to organise the other to search the near by area. Clementine finds a rolled up bit of a Bible page and AJ discovers a walker who is upside down and killed. Aasim and Louis find the rest explaining how their traps have been broken causing Brody to have a panic attack. Violet calms her, and eventually she goes back to the school with Aasim but the Clementine, AJ, Louis and Violet realise they have very little food to send home. Clementine searches the map Marlon gave her, pointing out that the train station, where Clementine and AJ crashed earlier in the episode, may still have food left if undamaged and not destroyed. Despite Violet and Louis being hesitant of the station, being outside the safe zone, they agree to search there considering the desperate situation of the food supply. '''Hunting with Aasim and Louis: '''Clementine and AJ walk towards the hunting area along with Louis and Aasim. Eventually they make it towards some traps when Clementine is alerted to the sound of a walker, growling nearby. She alerts the others as she looks to locate it. They walk over to the walker as it has hangs, upside down, from a tree as it has been caught in one of the traps previously been set up. Whilst Louis wants to have fun with the walker first, Aasim wishes to kill the walker and continue hunting as quickly as possible. AJ alerts Clementine to another snare which has caught a baby rabbit but hasn't killed it. Clementine can choose to snap its neck and have a bit more food for the group now, or let it go and let the baby rabbit grow for more potential food further down the line. Either way, Aasim tells Clementine and AJ to go with Louis to see if Brody and Violet have caught any fish whilst he takes the rabbit(s) back to the boarding school. The three walk through the forest to the Fishing Cabin when AJ spots a dead walker with a fishing spear through its face. Louis is suspicious as, according to him, this isn't usual behaviour for the group to do. They check the inside of the Fishing Cabin which only heightens suspicion when the place has been trashed. Brody and Violet walk into the Cabin and Brody, realising they have been robbed, begins to have a panic attack. She eventually calms but realises she needs to go back to the school to tell Marlon. Yet Clementine, AJ, Louis and Violet realise they have very little food to send home. Clementine searches the map Marlon gave her, pointing out that the train station, where Clementine and AJ crashed earlier in the episode, may still have food left if undamaged and not destroyed. Despite Violet and Louis being hesitant of the station, being outside the safe zone, they agree to search there considering the desperate situation of the food supply. At night the four crouch as they arrive at the train station, teaming with the walkers attracted by the explosion set off by Clementine and AJ earlier in the episode. Clementine scopes things out and organises a plan. Louis will stand on top of a train carriage, repeatedly ringing a bell to gather the attention of the herd whilst the other three slip past to the station. The plan goes well, and whilst Violet keeps watch from outside, AJ and Clementine gather as much as of the undamaged food as possible. Suddenly a man appears with a gun demanding a portion of their food which Clementine can fold on or remain stubborn, ordering Clementine to attack. If Clementine chooses a peaceful approach, Violet will burst in, seeing the man and looked shocked. Despite this, the four all leave the station unharmed although if attacked the man could be bitten. The four arrive back to the school with a plentiful supply of food. The kids look shocked, telling Clementine that this is the most amount of food they have seen in a long time. Although, Brody is extremely suspicious, firstly realising they had been outside of the 'safe zone' and secondly, the idea that the man could have followed them home. Brody continues to get more scared and angry telling Marlon he knows what this means. Marlon calms her, saying its little more than a hungry person being out there. Brody leaves, still very upset. The rest sit down to eat, although a sombre tone drowns the once happy atmosphere. Tennessee explains that most people are overly upset due to his sisters, Sophie and Minerva, dying around this time last year. He also tells Clementine that the deaths don't get him as he pictures them, alongside any other person he knows has died, in an after-life where he will meet them once again. Tennessee draws this and also offers to draw Clementine and AJ in as well, which she can either accept or decline. Clementine and AJ leave for there room as everyone else begins to go in for the night. After that, in the night, Clementine is awoken by loud shooting coming from the basement. AJ stays in the room for now whilst Clementine investigates, finally finding a trap door to the basement. She smashes it open and proceeds to enter. Creeping in, Brody and Marlon continue to shout angrily at each other, Brody explaining that they need to tell the others what Marlon did. Once they spot her, Marlon shrugs it off as just the two of them talking but Brody cracks. She explains how the man they met at the station, they had previously met before, and Marlon gave away Minerva and Sophie to him whilst Brody and Marlon lied to the others, falsely saying they died to a walker attack. Brody continues to explain what happen but is cut short when Marlon, in a fit or rage, smashes Brody in the eye with his torch causing her to fall to the floor. Marlon immediately regrets this, quickly searching for a first aid kit. Clementine stays with her, but realises Brody can't survive this and is appalled by Marlon's actions. Brody despite her severe injury, explains how Clementine and AJ are in danger staying here at the school, as Marlon admitted to her that he'd give up her and AJ to the man, in trade of no one else getting hurt in the school. Brody passes out, dead. Marlon watches from a distance briefly having remorse turning to suddenly realisation of the repercussions of all of his actions if Clementine tells the other. He sprints to the trap door, locking the door behind him. Clementine in darkness, runs back to the torch Marlon had dropped as she looks for something to open the door with. As Clementine begins to walk back, she hears the growls of a walker as she is now not where she died. The torch stops, distracting Clementine briefly and once it turns back on a zombified Brody appears in front of her. Clementine slams a shelf on top of her as she tries to escape but is forced to gruesomely kill Brody as she reaches the exit. She finally able to open the door to face what is outside. AJ waves his gun Marlon in the courtyard as the other kids try to reason with him, but he knows something has happened to Clementine. Marlon lies and says Clementine murdered Brody in the basement but Clementine defends herself pointing out what Marlon had actually done to her. Marlon calls upon the rest of the kids to not believe what she says and believe him instead. He snatches AJ's gun off him as the rest of kids look shocked and take a step back showing an extent of distrust. Clementine then continues to tell the rest of the kids what Brody had made sure to tell her about the raiders. The kids look disgusted with Marlon but he creates a conspiracy that Clementine and AJ are actually with the raiders. Due to knowing Marlon for a lot longer the rest of the kids initially side with Marlon as Clementine doesn't have their trust yet. Clementine can appeal to either Louis or Violet who will both initially be hesitant to intervene but as Clementine keeps pointing out flaws in Marlon's story either one will step in front of Clementine, surprising Marlon. Finally it is clear to the rest of the group of Clementine's innocence as they all circle round him but Marlon continues to believe he has made the right call on the trade with the raiders. Tennessee and the rest of the group are appalled at Marlon's admission that he would trade with the raiders again and everyone's trust for Marlon has evaporated. Clementine continues on her offensive either disarming him herself through direct action or talking him down as Marlon realises he is on his own. As Marlon begs for forgiveness, Clementine can either let him stay at the school or expel him from the area but just as things begin to reach a truce, Marlon is shot in the back of the head and as he falls on to Clementine, it is revealed AJ is the gun wielder, much to the dismay of the rest of the kids. "Suffer The Children" In flashbacks, after AJ has killed Marlon, the group expresses some of their anger, especially Louis and Mitch. Afterwards, Clementine and AJ return to the dorms. The next morning, Clementine and AJ are invited to Marlon and Brody’s funeral, where there is a brief argument. Afterwards, Clementine and AJ return to the dorms again until a vote was settled, whether they must leave the school and never return or stay at the school. Most of the survivors voted them out. Afterwards, Clementine and AJ were only gone for a fort night until Clementine returns with AJ, who is wounded after Abel, one of the Delta members, shot him with a buckshot round. The school survivors let them back inside. After Clementine reveals that the Delta is going to attack the school, which the survivors let them stay for now. Two weeks later, they finish their defenses and preparation for the attack. Soon, the Delta first attacks by shooting Omar, one of the members in the leg, wounding him. Soon while Clementine is distracting Lilly, one of the Delta members and a person she knew long ago, she talks about Minerva, which leads Tenn out of cover, who is wondering about his sisters. Afterwards, Mitch, who made a fertilizer bomb with the fertilizer he found in the greenhouse inside the school grounds, plants it near a cart which the Delta uses to transport people away. Then soon, the bomb detonates, which causes a massive attack, that costs Mitch’s life when Lilly stabs him in the throat and then the head while he was trying to attack her. Soon, the survivors retreat to the admin building, which is where Clementine releases either the brick trap or log trap, which kills Yonatan, one of the Delta members. Soon after Clementine’s fight against Abel in the headmaster’s office, they both fall from the balcony. Clementine luckily survives the fall unharmed while on the other hand, Abel has his leg broken from the fall. Soon, the Delta leaves with Omar, Aasim, and either Louis or Violet, depending on who Clementine saves. Then Clementine and the group look at Abel, who was injured and left behind. Clementine then plans to interrogate him of the Delta’s whereabouts. "Broken Toys" With parts of the boarding school being in ruins, the group is saddened by their friends being captured and Mitch's demise, Clementine and AJ interrogate Abel for the Delta's whereabouts. During the interrogation, Abel coughs up a lot of blood, with him confirming that he is dying due to one of his vital organs being damaged when he fell off the balcony. Then he tells them that he will give them the Delta's location if Clementine gives him her word that she will put him down before he turns, as he used his body to get everything he wanted and doesn't want to lose control of it. Clementine can choose to either promise him or let him sweat it out. Soon after he gives the location, Clementine can either fulfill his wishes and put him down or leave him to turn. If Clementine chooses to mercy kill him, Clementine stabs him in the head. Otherwise if choosing him to leave him to turn, they watch Abel turn and Clementine leaves with AJ looking either at Abel's dead or undead corpse. Soon, Clementine, AJ, Willy, and Louis or Violet (depending on who Clementine saved) walk to the Delta's location, which is a boat. They scout the area for ways to get in and save their captured friends. Then soon, they reunite with someone who was gone for a long time, which is Minerva, who is still alive but her twin sister, Sophie, died. She claims that she died protecting the Delta. ''More to be added "Take Us Back" TBA Members *Clementine (Former Second-in Command turned Leader, Supply Runner, Fisherwoman, Huntress, Strategist) *Violet (Former Leader, Supply Runner, Fisherwoman) *Louis (Supply Runner, Hunter) *Aasim (Hunter, Mechanic) *Tennessee (Lookout) *Willy (Patroller, Mechanic, Lookout) *Ruby (Medic, Lookout) *Omar (Cook) *Alvin Jr. (Fisherman, Patroller, Lookout) *Rosie (Guard Dog) *Ruby's horse (Transporter) *''Mitch (Hunter, Lookout)'' *''Marlon (Former Leader, Supply Runner)'' *''Brody (Former Second-in-Command, Supply Runner, Huntress, Fisherwoman)'' Formerly *''Minerva (Supply Runner)'' *''Sophie (Supply Runner)'' Killed Victims This list shows the victims Boarding School Survivors have killed: *Brody (Accidental, Alive and Zombified) *Marlon *Yonatan *Mitch (Indirectly Caused; Himself, Caused) *Abel (Caused, Alive) (Before Reanimation, Determinant) *Michael (Determinant) *Armando (Determinant) *Dorian (Determinant) *Lilly (Determinant) *Gad *Gina *Minerva (Caused) *Tennessee (Caused, Alive, Determinant; Zombified, Determinant) *Violet (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Louis (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Numerous counts of zombies and animals Deaths *Sophie - Killed by Minerva. (Off-Screen) *Brody - Hit over the head with a flashlight by Marlon. (Alive) Hit repeatedly in the face with the same flashlight by Clementine. (Zombified) *Marlon - Shot in the back of the head by Alvin Jr. *Mitch - Stabbed in the neck and head by Lilly before reanimation. *Tennessee (Determinant) - Shot in the neck by Alvin Jr. and devoured by walkers. (Alive) ''Shot in the head by Alvin Jr. ''(Zombified, Determinant) *Violet - Devoured by walkers. (Determinant) *Louis - Devoured by walkers. (Determinant) Appearances Video Game Season 4 *"Done Running" *"Suffer The Children" *"Broken Toys" *"Take Us Back" Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Groups Category:Ericson's Boarding School Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Children Category:Teenagers